


Bashing

by Solziv



Series: Torn's Table Adventures [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Broken, Facepalm, Funny, Gen, Give it a rest, Humor, Not Like That, Poor table, Prequel, Stupid Ideas, Table bashing, Three Stooges - Freeform, Three Stooges Syndrome, You brought this upon yourself, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak 3. Torn slams his fist on another table in anger, so Jak and Jinx suggest a few other things the former Krimzon Guard could bash. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bashing

**Author's Note:**

> I did nothing but giggle when writing this. I’ll leave you to read this, whilst I have the image of Torn being dragged to buy another table, with Jinx yelling “TO IKEA!”. XD

_ Slam! _

Jak and Jinx sighed.

_ Bash! _

A second pair of sighs.

It was at that moment that Torn looked up from his work and at the pair of blondes. “What?”

The eighteen year old spoke first. “How about…bashing something else, for a change? You know, besides tables? Your fist has gone through two in the last month. They aren’t cheap.”

The ex-Guard frowned. “What do _you_ suggest I bash, instead?”

Jak shrugged, unable to return an answer.

Jinx gave his typical cheeky smirk, puffing on a cigar. “How ‘bout the bishop?”

Torn was not amused. “I’ll bash you two, if you come up with any other stupid ideas!”

Both blondes looked at each other, before scooting down the bar – anywhere, further away from Torn, would do.

The latter suddenly realised what he’d said. “Wait! No! I didn’t mean it like _that_!”

But it was too late. Jak and Jinx had scampered out of the door, sharpish, leaving the former Krimzon Guard to facepalm himself.


End file.
